


Truth Lies and Secrets

by XxXiamaroleplayingfangirlXxX



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXiamaroleplayingfangirlXxX/pseuds/XxXiamaroleplayingfangirlXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These are my brother's kids, who I adopted when he died uh...fell...in a volcano" Who would think that, that one quote would bring out so many truths, lies, and secrets that Donald Davenport was trying his best to keep buried deep down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth

After grandma Rose leaves after staying with them for that week, Chase couldn't help but wonder…was Mr. Davenport serious when he said that he adopted Adam, Bree and his self from his dead brother? He doubted it. But, Mr. Davenport did sound serious when he told her the lie. Chase sighed confused. He wanted to confront Mr. Davenport about it. He saw his dad in the lab one morning working on a gadget. Before Chase got dressed for school, he walked up to Mr. Davenport.

"Mr. Davenport? Are we really adopted?"  
Donald looked up from the gadget that he was working on. Well, that came out of nowhere.

_Are we really adopted?_

_"Douglas!" Donald shouted one day when he came home from buying groceries._

_He watched as his brother dropped what he was doing as he hovered over a child on the table._

_"Donny, I know what this looks like but…"_   
_"But nothing, Douglas, they're only kids!" Donald shouted._

_He took his three children at once and hurried out of there._

"Mr. Davenport?" He heard Chase call out bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What? No, of course you aren't adopted!" Donald said using that high pitched voice when he lies. He mentally cursed when he knew that Chase caught on.

"Mr. Davenport, I know you are lying. Why would you lie to us? Who is our real father?" Chase asked.

Chase had felt betrayed. Mr. Davenport was someone that he knew him, Bree, and Adam could trust. But, the person who he thought he could trust lied to him?  
Donald sighed feeling defeated cursing the fact that Chase analyzes everything that he learns.

"Look, go get the rest of the family, tell them to come down here," Donald told him.

Chase nodded and went back to the elevator to tell his family.

With the rest of the family down in the lab, Donald sighed as he tried to think of what to tell them. Would they all hate him?

"Remember when I lied to Rose when I told her that I adopted you guys? And that you were my brother's biological children?"  
The family nodded their heads slowly.

"Well, it was actually the truth…my brother and I started Davenport industries together. He started to get power hungry and went behind my back and implanted bionics into genetically engineered humans and rent them out to the highest bidder,"  
"You mean us?" Adam asked confused.

"No Adam," Bree stated with sarcasm "The Green Bay Packers,"  
Donald rolled his eyes and sighed, "My brother's name is Douglas Davenport. The bionics that we designed together weren't meant to be mixed with the human nerves system."

"So that's why we glitch," Chase asked seeing the truth now.

Donald nodded "Exactly."  
"So, everything we knew about each other, about you…" Chase started.

"Has been all one big lie," Bree answered for him.

That day, Chase disabled his GPS signal. He was going to figure out how to find his real father. In the back of his mind, he knew what he was doing was wrong but, he was mad that Mr. Davenport had kept the truth and secrets from them for seventeen years, The problem is, how was he going to figure out how to find Douglas? He had no idea. He could use the computer and look up Douglas Davenport in the white pages but what if he's under a different name now? What if he changed it? Chase guessed that he would start there. He figured that he would let his siblings go to their own classes. Once they were in their own classes…he had a plan don't worry.

Once Chase was out of his class, took a bus to the local library and got to work on the computer. Sense he knew his way around it, it was fairly easy to get the search up. Now, the problem was, there were so many Douglas Davenports near Mission Creek that it would be almost impossible to find him. Then a name popped out. He clicked on it and bit his lip in concentration. He saw that the information showed that Douglas was two years older then Donald. He saw an address that came along with it.

Chase was about to use his GPS to program the information so he could find the house. Then he realized, if he enabled his GPS, Davenport would be able to find out where he was. He guess he had to do this the normal way. He typed the address onto the map search and found a bus near there. Route twenty-one. Okay. Route twenty-one. Chase kept repeating that in his mind. He also repeated the address as well and how to get there from the bus stop. Even with out his super smarts, Chase had a great memory.

Chase was nervous. How would he approach his biological father? More importantly, is this even the correct man? And if he is, what would he do when he finds out his son knows about him? In addition to that, there was at least a dozen more questions that Chase couldn't un jumble in his brain. He was very nervous.

Chase arrived at the stop and remembered the route in his mind. He needed to go this way. He decided to act first and think later. That was the only way. Sense he was on the supposed street that led to this man's house, he might as well not turn back now.

Chase knocked on the door of the house. He was even more nervous then ever. The door opened and a man who looked exactly identical to Chase, or Chase looked identical to him answered the door. He had the same spiked hair cut, the same similar face. It was all uncanny

Douglas saw before him a kid. Okay, no big deal, he was just some kid. But this kid looked familiar…no, it couldn't be. Could it? Yes, it had to be. He would recognize his own son anywhere. Even so, to save him self of embarrassment of being wrong, he sported an annoyed face.

"What do you want kid? Selling a magazine or something?" He asked his voice cranky.

Chase could tell that this man recognized him. It was the slightest recognition in his eyes. But it quickly went away and was replaced with an annoyed expression.

"Selling a magazine kid?"  
Chase sighed. He knew this was a bad idea. But, he gave it his best shot.

"My name is Chase Davenport," He started, "Are you Douglas Davenport?"

Douglas grinned inwardly. This was his son. How did his son find out about him thought? Douglas was sure that "Donny" had never told his children about their biological father. He wondered how Chase found out…he built Chase for super intelligence, of course he would be the first to recognize that something was off with his "Father,"  
"Yeah, I'm Douglas Davenport, come on Chase, how about we talk and you can tell me how you figured out the truth," Douglas said still grinning inwardly.  
If he could get Chase to betray Donny, it would be worth it. Douglas would have his most powerful creation in his hands.

Donald was trying to distract his self as feelings of guilt came over him. He should have told the kids sooner. Then they wouldn't be so upset with him. Okay so they didn't show it but, he knew that they were a bit disappointed. It was confirmed when he got a call from the school explaining that Chase didn't make it to any of his classes. He never misses school. Ever.


	2. Douglas' Story

Douglas would have his most powerful creation in his hands.

Once they were inside, Douglas offered Chase a seat. Chase sat down and studied his father carefully as he watched Douglas sitting down next to him.  
"So, mind telling me how you figured it out?" Douglas asked knowing Chase would catch on.

"Mr. Davenport told my grandmother that he adopted us because you died? At the time, he told it as a lie. But, I knew it wasn't a lie. I tried to confront him about it but he denied it and eventually confessed." Chase told him.  
Douglas nodded on the outside. Though on the inside, he could use these words to his advantage to get his son to join his side.  
"You are the youngest of the three Chase…ever feel let down? Insignificant?"  
Chase raised his eyebrows. That came out of nowhere. He wondered what Douglas' motives were. Did he feel let down? Insignificant? Yeah, his siblings would always put him down and never appreciate him. They always stole the spotlight.

"You could show them you know, you could have all their abilities…" Douglas went on.

Chase looked at his father. He could have all their abilities…"  
"How? I don't think my chip would hold that much…" Chase started.

"You were the last one, by the time I got to you, I knew how to build in capacity for upgrades, but, if you don't want to prove to them that you could be better then them…"  
Chase let out a breath and thought about that…it would be nice to have super speed and super strength…  
Douglas kept his face blank but inside, he was anxious. Anxious because, he could see the look in Chase's eyes. Chase's face told Douglas that he wanted those abilities. He wanted to out shine his siblings.  
Chase nodded "They…they do put me down sometimes, but that doesn't matter we're a family and we stick together,"  
"The same family that put you down? Same family that doesn't appreciate you?" Douglas voice rose.

Douglas let out a breath and calmed down a bit.

"Join me Chase," He started "I can make you be…all that you were meant to be."  
Chase did actually consider this. His family did actually put him down because he wasn't fast as Bree or as strong as Adam. He did have super smarts but, apparently that wasn't anything compared to what his siblings had. Chase leaned forward in his chair.

"Alright, Mr Davenport, I'm in," Chase finally decided.

Douglas laughed maniacally, "Super, if you want, you can call me dad,"  
"No, I'm good," Chase replied.

* * *

He would never miss school, ever.

Donald meanwhile, was furiously trying to figure out a way to find Chase. He did try the last location before Chase turned his GPS off but, Chase was too smart so, Donald mentally cursed when he saw that Chase had disabled his GPS at home that morning. He sighed. Where could Chase have went? He couldn't have found Douglas, Douglas was dead. Right?

"Any luck in finding him yet Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked for the third time that afternoon.

Donald rolled his eyes "No Bree, no luck yet," He said,

"Maybe he went to go find Douglas," Adam said.

"That's impossible Adam, Douglas is dead," Donald replied.

"That was coming from you, Chase probably didn't believe you," Adam pointed out.

Donald sighed and rolled his eyes "Look, I'm going down to the lab to see if I can figure out a way to get to him, you three…" He pointed to Leo, Bree, and Adam.

"Stay here," He said.

* * *

 

"Donald has a lab correct?" Douglas said.

Chase nodded "Yeah, he does," Chase said.

Douglas nodded. He did have a lab too but, he wanted to rub it in his brother's face that he did in fact get his son back. Also, Douglas had Marcus down in his own lab and didn't want Chase to know about him yet.

* * *

 

They arrived to the house and Chase took Douglas through a back way to the lab and Douglas started to download the data onto a flash drive that he would use to upgrade Chase's chip.

"The download's almost complete," Chase said.

"A few more minutes and I can give you everything Adam and Bree have,"  
Chase smiled and he heard the elevator door open. He watched as his father hide behind a stack of barrels.

"Chase!" Donald cheered, "You're here, when did…what's going on Chase?" He asked clearly seeing this isn't a friendly meeting.

His mouth gaped open and he pointed when he saw him.

"Douglas?! I..I thought you were dead!"

"That's what I wanted you to think, and mom! Man, that woman does not stop calling! Anyways, you're too late anyways Donny, he's with me now," Douglas said putting an arm around Chase.

Donald looked at his son and felt betrayed, guilty, and angry. How could Chase betray him like that? He knew he was mad but…

Chase didn't say anything to his dad as he went over to the computer and inserted a flash drive that came out of his finger into the cyber desk. It had the information of all his bionic s on it. Donald walked up and tried to stop Chase and was sent back with an electric force field from Chase's other hand.

"Chase, why?" Donald asked feeling defeated.

Chase didn't say anything still as if he would guilt would come out into words as it is doing now. He pushed the guilty feelings in the back of his mind. And the elevator door opened. Chase took out his flash drive finger and it sucked back into his finger. He looked at the intruders and saw that it was his siblings.

"Chase?! What are you doing?! Who is this?!" Bree shouted and pointed to Douglas.

"You never gave me the credit I deserved!' Chase shouted at them.

"Chase, stand down, I'm not going to fight my brother," Bree said and backed up when she saw the hatred in his eyes.

He shook his head and used his hand to levitate a barrel at his sister who nearly avoided it. He super speeded out of the way when Adam charged at him. Chase put a force field up when Adam threw the barrel at him. Bree decided it was useless trying to not fight against her brother as she saw him use lightening fingers aimed at Mr. Davenport. She used her super speed to push Chase back. Sense he was already using his lightening fingers, he couldn't get out of the way as she pushed him down. The lightening shot up to the ceiling which hit something setting it on fire.

When Mr. Davenport was able to get the fire out, he looked around and Douglas and Chase were nowhere to be found.


	3. Meeting Marcus

He looked around and Douglas and Chase were nowhere to be found.

"How could he do this?!" Bree had cried for the tenth time already.

"I mean, he betrayed us, for some stupid abilities?"  
Donald sighed. He had no idea why Chase would want to go to his brother. Though, that is what he feared if he told his children the truth that they would leave to find their real father. He then looked back and remembered how Chase's siblings would make fun of him because he never had the speed or strength of the others. Then it hit him like a stab in the gut. That's the reason Chase left, because he had siblings that stole the spotlight. Many feelings came with that as well. Feelings of guilt and slight anger. Anger because his son had betrayed the family. Guilt because it only reminded him about how he stole the spot light from Douglas.

"Mr. Davenport, what if Chase wants to come back?" Adam asked.

Would he take him back? Would Donald take his son back? As a dad, yes, yes he would. In different circumstances, he would have to think about it. Aw, who is he kidding? It didn't matter what he did, he would take him back no matter what.

When Chase and Douglas were back home, Douglas led him downstairs.

"Come on Chase, there's someone I want you to meet," He told his son.

When they got to the end of the stairs, Douglas opened the door and Chase stepped inside. Chase starred in awe at what he saw before him. It was dark but, cool. He saw computers, machines that were unfamiliar to him. He also saw a capsule. Wait, why was there a capsule here?"

"Don't worry, I'll create a capsule for you soon enough," Douglas told him.

For him? This confused Chase a bit.

"For me but, I thought that that was…"  
"Marcus! Come out here and meet our new roommate!" Douglas shouted clearly ignoring him

Marcus? Chase watched and a human looking boy around Bree's age walked

Please give credit to AllAmericanSlurp for the rest of this:

'Hi," Chase said like he was just some crazy kid who'd walked in.

"So," said Douglas, breaking the awkward silence "You two can get to know each other. This is Marcus," He said to Chase, pointing towards Marcus, "And this is Chase, my youngest son," He jerked his thumb towards Chase as he faced Marcus. "Meet me back here in an hour. I want to talk to you two about the plans I have for you."

Douglas then walked out of the room, presumably to work on code.

With out a warning, Marcus two fluorescent green laser beams towards Chase, who, with his superhuman reflexes, activated his force field, and then let the lasers bounce harmlessly off the surface of the plasma energy.

"OH!" Douglas called from the other room, "Marcus, I forgot to mention that Chase is also bionic!"  
Marcus raised his eyebrow, a freaky trait that almost impressed Chase.

How old are you?" Chase asked.

Marcus answered, "I'm fifteen, and you?"  
"Fifteen," Chase answered him.

We should get along just fine, he thought wondering how much fun he could have with someone who couldn't pick on him for his height, age, or hair. After all, Marcus' hair was just as ridiculous.

Now that the introductions were done, it was another awkward moment of silence. What were these plans that Douglas had for the both of them? What was going to happen? Chase didn't know. He really needed to stop over thinking about situations. That was the past Chase. The new Chase had to be different. He is no longer Chase but someone else now. He had to be tougher, he could no longer be mission leader anymore. He wasn't sure what Douglas had in store for him but he knew it wasn't going to be life saving missions.


End file.
